Chemistry Project
by dickard23
Summary: Katara is paired with Azula for a chemistry project and learns the girl is in love with Ty Lee. Will her plan get them together? Tyzula fluff. High School, no bending, one shot. Slight Maiko and Sukka.


Fluffy Tyzula. It's AU-high school. And if you like Sailor Moon fanfics, I got the concept from Walk the Plank.

Azula is a sophomore in high school. Her best friends are Mai and Ty Lee. Katara's also a sophomore. Her best friends are Toph and Aang who are freshmen. Zuko, Sokka and Suki are seniors.

* * *

><p>Azula couldn't believe her luck. She got stuck with Katara for her chemistry project. She was such a self-righteous know-it-all. This was going to be a crappy two weeks.<p>

"Why don't you invite your science partner over after school?" Ursa suggested to her daughter.

Azula rolled her eyes. "Sure mother."

Zuko drove them to school.

"Try not to hit a deer today," Azula chided him.

"Shut up!" Just as she said that, he almost hit a deer. "It came out of no where."

"Is it because your eye is no good or are you just a total doofus when it comes to driving?" Zuko had a black eye from his fight with Jet. The goon was trying to get back with Katara after he cheated on her with some puck bunny, and Zuko took offense.

"Shut up!"

"Blame me for your failures, as usual."

They got to school. Azula quickly got out the car, lest someone see her with her brother.

"How are you doing today?" Ty Lee asked her.

"Just fine. Zuko didn't hit anything for once."

Mai was waiting for Zuko by her locker. The two have been going steady for about three months now.

"I don't know why she's with that idiot," Azula said loudly.

"I can hear you," Mai said to her.

"I wasn't whispering."

"Bitch!"

"Dumb bitch!"

Ty Lee rolled her eyes. Her two best friends were so stupid.

"Just because you don't have a boyfirend,' Mai started.

"Neither do you. Last time I checked, he would need to have a penis to qualify as a boyfriend."

Zuko grunted as he heard his sister's remark.

Some of the football players laughed as they went by. "Nice eye Zuko!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"Detention!" Principal Long Feng said.

"Damn!"

"Great, who's going to drive me home?" Azula shook her head at her brother. What an idiot!

The bell rang.

When Azula got to her class, Katara was already there. "You're late."

"Who made you the hall monitor?"

Katara rolled her eyes. "Let's get to work."

"Yes Mom!" Azula said sarcastically.

"Why am I always the only one in the pair who cares about my grade?"

"Who says I don't care? Just because I don't act like a total dweeb doesn't mean."

"I AM NOT A DWEEB!"

"Can you try keeping it down Katara?" Hama, their chemistry teacher, requested.

"Sorry."

"Anyway, my mother invited you to come over after school and work on this stupid project."

"Can you give me a ride?"

"I would, but Zuko has detention, so we'll have to walk."

"Fine."

* * *

><p>At lunch, Aang tried to invite Katara over after school.<p>

"I can't. I said I'd go to Azula's."

"EW WHY?" She's so mean.

"We have a chemistry project and I want to get a good grade."

"Of course you do Sugar Queen!" Toph teased.

"As soon as we're done with the project, she can go back to pretending I don't exist."

"It'a better than her bullying you. She got Ji to drop out she was so mean to her," Aang commented. Ji had been the fourth member of Azula's click. They got into a falling out. No one knows why, but Azula shut her out, making sure none of the other girls talked to her or became her friend. Eventually, her family moved so Ji could go to a new school.

Katara looked over to the "Princess" as she is called. She actually is pretty, even though she wears her hair in that weird topknot. If she could only smile and not look like she was going to gauge out your eyes, she could probably have a boyfriend.

Katara noticed something. Ty Lee went to throw out her tray, and Azula watched her the whole time. Did she have a crush on her best friend? Katara was curious.

After school, Katara went to Azula's locker. Again, the girl was watching Ty Lee. The ditzy girl had bent down to pick up a pen and Azula was definitely checking out her butt. This is interesting!

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's bounce."

The walk to her house was only 20 minutes. Katara was impressed by how big the house was. "This is huge."

"You haven't been here before?"

"Why would I have been?"

"Zuko has those pool parties in the summer. He invites everyone," to Azula's chagrin. Why should they entertain peasants and peons?

"I must have missed it.

Ursa came out. "Is this your friend?"

"No," Azula said bluntly.

Katara introduced herself.

"She seems like a nice girl," Ursa said to her daughter.

"Seems is a strong word."

"It wouldn't hurt to make a third friend."

"I prefer two; it's an even number and a prime!"

Ursa shook her head. "How about I make cookies, and you go upstairs and do some work?"

The girl led Katara upstairs. Azula's room was big, painted red and black and had a balcony.

"Interesting color scheme."

Azula shrugged. "I look best in red and black."

"So why don't we get started? Did you have any ideas?"

Azula rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I was thinking we could test food products to see if their nutritional values correspond to their labelling. We could compare fresh orange juice to concentrate."

"Did you want to die of boredom?"

Katara got mad. "At least I'm trying. Why don't you come up with something?"

Azula thought for a moment. "We could try giving people pills."

"What?"

"We could give out placebos and tell the students its ritalin. We could then compare their pre-test and post-test results to see if they improve."

"You want to fake dealing drugs?"

"It's for science."

"It's not a terrible idea, but I think we need more, like one group gets a tutor, another one gets a tutor and a pill and the third one only gets the pill."

They started to develop the plan. Azula might be a brat, but she was actually pretty smart.

Ursa came upstairs with the cookies. "I brought some milk too."

"Because I didn't feel five before," Azula hissed under her breath.

"Thanks Mrs. Huo."

"Just call me Ursa."

"She thinks she sounds young when she says that."

Ursa blushed and ran away.

"You aren't very nice to her," Katara frowned.

"She can be your mother." Ursa got on Azula's nerves.

* * *

><p>Over the nexf few days, Azula and Katara got volunteers for their project. The students would submit their grades anonymously, so Azula and Katara didn't even know who got which grade, and the tutors had no idea that there were pills given to some of the students.<p>

Azula had left school for the day. Katara went to catch up with her and ask her question when she noticed that Azula was following Ty Lee home. She wasn't walking with her. She kept about a 10 meter distance. How odd?

As they continued the project, Katara kept observing Azula's behavior and every time Ty Lee came into play, it was peculiar.

Finally, she confronted Azula. "What is it with you and Ty Lee?"

"What?"

"You're always looking at her funny."

"I am not!"

"You follow her around."

"I do NOT!"

"Do you like her?"

"NOT like that. I'm straight as an arrow."

"Would this be a bent arrow?"

"You don't know anything!"

Katara asked Aang and Toph what they thought.

"She follows her around?" Aang questioned.

"She was checking out her butt?" Toph added.

"Yes and yes."

"Repressed crush," they both said at the same time.

Katara thought it would be easier if Azula admitted her feelings. First, she needed more proof.

"Sokka, can I borrow your camera?"

"Why?"

"I need it for a project."

"For school?"

"To help a friend."

"Be careful!" He handed over his Sony handycam.

"Thanks."

Katara got up early, so she could observe Azula. Just like the day before, she followed Ty Lee to school.

At lunch, she was watching Ty Lee like a lovesick puppy and whenever Ty Lee bent over to get something, Azula's eyes would follow.

Katara had some proof, but she wanted more before she confronted Azula. Her chance came this weekend. Chan was haivng a barbeque. Everyone was going.

"I'm not going," Azula said. She awkardly kissed Chan at a party and did not want to revisit the scene fo the crime.

"But Zula, you have to go!" Ty Lee wanted her there.

"You know I don't want to be at his house."

"But I need someone to throw a good punch if the guys get too frisky."

Azula groaned. "Fine, I'll go, but if you're not in any danger, I'm leaving."

Ty Lee hugged her. "You're the best!"

* * *

><p>On Saturday, Azula went to the party with Zuko. She was waiting for her chance to leave. The football players were doing kegstands in the yard, and Sokka was in a meat eating contest with Haru. The scene looked like it came from a bad 80s movie.<p>

Ty Lee showed up, wearing a white tank top and pink booty shorts. It was hot outside, so she decided to run through the sprinklers, making her shirt seethrough, especially when she had a black pushup bra underneath and all of the guys gravitated towards her.

Azula instinctively kept them away.

Katara got it all on camera. Now she needed a plan.

"So let me get this right, you thought Azula was stalking Ty Lee, so you borrowed my camera, so you could stalk Azula while she was stalking Ty Lee and get evidence?" Sokka questioned his sister.

"Yes."

"This is so awesome. She's going to be so embarassed when we show everyone the footage!"

"Sokka! The plan isn't to embarass her. It's to help her admit her feelings for Ty Lee."

"Oh, right."

Before Katara confronted Azula, she went to talk to Mai about it.

"Have you noticed anything secretive about Azula lately?"

"Well, there is all of that yuri hentai she hides in a loose floorboard under her bed, but other than that, no."

Katara managed to get footage of that too.

She got her associates together and they formed a plan.

"So here's the deal. It's super obvious that Azula's in love with Ty Lee, but she won't admit it. I've been gathering data for weeks, so we need to stage an intervention, so that she can finally admit her feelings for Ty Lee."

Zuko was stunned. "What?"

"How is this going to work?" Aang asked her.

"I'm going to confront her. She's going to deny it, and we're going to play the evidence piece by piece until she admits it."

Suki was cracking up. "This is going to be hilarious."

* * *

><p>That Thursday, Azula came over to Katara's house, believing they would be working on their project. To her surprise, Sokka, Aang, Toph, Zuko, Suki and Mai were there too.<p>

"What is this?"

"This is an intervention."

"I don't do drugs!"

"Not for that. For your love for Ty Lee."

"YOU ARE CRAZY!"

"AM I?"

_Yes_, everyone in the room thought.

Katara turned on the television.

"Let's consider the evidence, shall we?"

Katara hit play.

"Exhibit one. You followed Ty Lee to school, repeatedly." The video clearly showed Azula hiding in bushes as she followed Ty lee to school. She had binoculars and camoflauge on.

"There's a good explanation for that," Azula insisted.

"Exhibit two. You watch her like a lovesick puppy when she talks."

"I always make eye contact when I talk to people!"

"Exhibit three, you're clearly checking out her ass!"

"It was practically in my face."

Exhibit four. She ran through the sprinklers and you're totally all over her body."

"She told me to keep the pervs AWAY!"

"Exhibit five. You're secret lesbian porn collection."

"What are you doing in my room with a camera?" She sounded pissed.

"That is kind of creepy," Mai admitted.

Azula denied it all. "I'm not in love with Ty Lee. I'll prove it!" She called Ty Lee and the girl came over ten minutes later.

"What's going on everyone?"

"We're staging an intervention. It's clear, Azula's in love with you ,and she won't admit it."

Katara went through the evidence again.

Ty Lee blushed. "This is all my fault."

"What?" Katara questioned.

"I had a crush on Azula, but I didn't know how to admit it, so I told her I thought my ex (Ruon Jian) was stalking me, so she'd look out for me. That's why she followed me to school."

"SEE!" Azula yelled.

"And I kept dropping things in front of her, hoping she's notice my butt."

Katara replayed the video. Ty Lee was (practically) shoving her ass in Azula's face.

"That's a bit excessive on the shaking," Suki said.

"I thought all girls shaked their asses like that," Zuko commented.

"I wish all girls shaked their asses like that!" Sokka quipped. Suki smacked him on the head.

"OW!"

"And I ran through the sprinklers, so she'd notice me, after I talked her into going to the party and told her I wanted her to keep the perverts way."

Everyone was baffled.

"So Ty Lee's the pervert?" Toph questioned.

"What about all the porn?" Sokka questioned.

"I sent it to her," Ty Lee admitted. "I was wondering if she liked girls, and since she didn't throw it away, I figured I had a shot."

Azula was baffled. "What was your plan? Bait me until I ravished you?"

"I was hoping I'd have the courage to ask you out first." Ty Lee looked at Azula with these adorable eyes.

"Ty Lee, I don't even know what to do with you sometimes." Azula kissed her before she could respond.

Sokka made sure to get it on camera.

"Do you want to go on a date?" Ty Lee asked her.

The two girls left together.

"Well, I guess it was a success?" Katara wasn't even sure what to say at this point.

"Maybe you will get an A in chemistry," Aang commented.

Everyone threw pillows at him for being cheesy.

**The End**


End file.
